Media content presentation is an ever-evolving industry that provides viewers with many options to enjoy the media content. For example, an item of media content may include a movie or television programming. In some instances, media content may be presented using a virtual reality system that immerses a viewer in a scene of the media content. To provide high quality media content in such a manner, media files for the media content often include large amounts of data that necessitate intensive storage and processing requirements.